En la biblioteca
by selakama
Summary: Naruto se encuentra en la biblioteca para hacer tarea, pero ¿Cuanta atención le pondrá a sus deberes si ve entrar por aquella puerta a Sasuke? Sasunaru(Lemon)
1. Chapter 1

**Holiwis! Somos Kama y Sela, y este es nuestro primer PRIMER fanfic...esperamos que les guste y no nos azoten, plis XD Comenten...las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas ^_^**

**P.d.: Viva el SasuNaru :D**

Era una hermosa y pasiva tarde en la ciudad, sólo que el clima estaba un poco inestable. De a ratos salía un sol brillante y abrazador, y de a ratos se nublaba y amenazaba con llover. Desde hacía ya varios días que la cosa estaba así, el aire húmedo y pesado, las plantas secas y los truenos que se oían a lo lejos de la civilización, por las afueras del pueblo. Y esto causaba un humor "especial" en las personas, un humor especialmente gruñón. Algunos andaban silenciosos y taciturnos, otros, quejumbrosos.

Naruto Uzumaki, un chico de 16 años de edad, detestaba los días así, que le bajaban el ánimo. Tenía un montón de trabajo por hacer y, como si eso fuera poco, no había electricidad en su casa, ubicada en los suburbios alejados de cualquier centro comercial. Sin Internet no podría terminar sus deberes a tiempo y los cybers seguro estarían abarrotados de gente, así que sólo le quedaba una opción. Tomó su mochila, sus libros, etc. Pidió un taxi y se dirigió a la alocada civilización.

Naruto se encontraba sentado en la biblioteca, haciendo sus tareas. Por alguna extraña razón el tiempo se le estaba pasando demasiado lento. Estaba resolviendo unos ejercicios de matemáticas cuando recordó que debía estudiar historia y eso lo llevó a abrir su carpeta. Para su sorpresa encontró una hoja en la cual estaba escrito un trabajo práctico. Lo había olvidado. Era de biología y para empeorarlo más, de educación sexual. Realmente eso le ponía incómodo, pero ese pensamiento se consumió cuando vio pasar por delante de él a la persona que lo hacía fantasear con vaya a saber qué cosas, Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo. Él era extremadamente guapo, de cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos tan oscuros como la noche. Ese día en especial, llevaba puestos un par de jeans negros, una camisa blanca que bamboleaba en su firme torso y zapatillas converse. Era un chico muy solitario y frío. Vivía sólo con su hermano mayor en un apartamento costoso.

Naruto se deshizo al verlo pasar frente a él... pero trato de disimularlo. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y pasó su mano por su pelo rubio, el cual erizó. Trató de que Sasuke no lo viera, aplastándose en su silla bastante arrinconada a la mesa, pero, como si el destino lo quisiera, Sasuke tomó un libro que se veía viejo y con algo de polvo, y tomo asiento a su lado.

Naruto estaba incómodo, clavando sus ojos al suelo (La educación sexual ya le estaba afectando OwO). Sasuke lo miró extrañado. El rubio no solía comportarse de esa forma, sino todo lo contrario, siempre era amigable y extrovertido.

-¿Qué te ocurre, dobe?-Le preguntó el moreno tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible, porque...no es como si se interesara en él o algo.

Su compañero no respondió, seguía petrificado en su asiento.

-¡Dobe!-Le llamó Sasuke al no notar ninguna reacción.

-¡¿Naruto, te encuentras bien?!-Inquirió, un poco más preocupado.

-¿E-eh?...Ah, Sasuke. No te había oído. Jeje -Rió nervioso Naruto, perfectamente consciente de toda la situación. El moreno arqueó una ceja. Definitivamente el chico estaba ocultando algo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Actúas más idiota de lo normal-Le escupió, tratando de sonar indiferente. (¿A quién tratas de engañar, Sasuke? Sabemos que te molesta que Naruto no te preste atención)

-¡No me digas idiota, idiota!-Le gritó Naruto. Odiaba que le tratara así. ¿Acaso no podía ser más bueno con él? ¿Más gentil? -No soy idiota, es sólo que estoy muy ocupado ahora...tengo mucha tarea- Le explicó, diciendo lo último con un hilo de vos ya que no se debía gritar en una biblioteca, y una señora regordeta le miraba fiero por eso.

-¿Qué tarea?-Le preguntó Sasuke tratando de apaciguarlo… no porque realmente le interesara.

-Eh...eh, es sólo un trabajo...-Le respondió apenado, no quería hablar de ese tema con nadie, ¡y mucho menos con Sasuke!

-¿Es el de sexualidad?-Le preguntó el otro con voz monótona.

-Eh, sí-Dijo al fin, al recordar que Sasuke tomaba con él clases de biología. -¿Tú ya lo hiciste?

-Por supuesto que sí, usuratonkachi-susurró, indignado. Él siempre hacía sus tareas, y era el mejor estudiante en sus clases. Naruto frunció el ceño de una manera adorable (a los ojos de Sasuke XD).

-Si quieres -dijo Sasuke con una voz algo sugerente- te puedo ayudar...-

La cara de Naruto tomó un color escarlata. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, trató de tranquilizarse, y solo asintió como todo un completo tonto. Con torpeza, generada por los nervios, sacó su carpeta y una lapicera rota que dejó sobre la mesa. Se levantó y miró al pelinegro, ya un poco más tranquilo y recobrando su color natural. -¿Vamos a buscar el material?- Le preguntó.

Sasuke lo observó con un gesto de desdén, pero se levantó y lo siguió sin decir una palabra.

Naruto se acercó lentamente a la bibliotecaria que se encontraba sentada en un escritorio viejo, casi en el medio de la biblioteca.

-Emm... emm, necesito información para este trabajo-dijo indicando la hoja escrita.

La anciana lo analizó de pie a cabeza y tanto él como Sasuke lo notaron. Luego de esto, hizo un gesto señalando con la barbilla un pasillo lejano

-Al fondo- susurró ella sin más preámbulos.

-Gracias- Naruto contestó sin mirarle a la cara.

Ambos se dirigieron por el largo y estrecho pasillo lleno de altos estantes completamente repletos de libros. Este no terminaba, y a medida que se alejaban la gente comenzaba a desaparecer de sus vistas.

Finalmente, llegaron a la sección indicada, y para entonces ya no quedaba nadie. Naruto observó de reojo como Sasuke se acercaba lentamente a él, se había puesto de frente a los estantes en la pared para buscar algo que le sirviera. Sasuke se puso tan cerca de Naruto, que podía sentir en calor que emanaba la piel del rubio por la provocativa proximidad.

Ambos empezaron a revolver los estantes, sin poder dar con el libro indicado. Y lentamente, todavía buscando, se deslizaron hasta una esquina obscura (LOL), pensando en que allí podía haber algo. Entonces Naruto se topó con una revista voluminosa, con una foto de una mujer desnuda en la portada y un título en letras grandes que decía "Todo lo que debes saber sobre la sexualidad y mucho más". Sasuke, al notar el llamativo material, se lo arrebató al rubio y comenzó a pasar las páginas para ver su preciado contenido.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo la tenía, yo también quiero ver!- Le recriminó Naruto molesto por las acciones de su compañero, y sorprendido al mismo tiempo. Realmente se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, y pudo ver la maliciosa sonrisa de Sasuke mientras él reclamaba.

-¡Mira esto!-Le dijo el pelinegro con un aire de perversión-Aquí dice que un buen orgasmo durante el coito no sólo da más placer, sino que contribuye a una fecundación más efectiva...Y ¡Oh! También muestra cómo lograrlo mediante una serie de "actividades prácticas" y posturas.- (¡Sasuke, maldito pervertido, ya sabemos lo que estás intentando!)

Las mejillas de Naruto se enrojecieron por, más o menos, millonésima vez en el día, y lo miró con cara de asombro. El Uchiha ni se inmutaba y seguía señalando el artículo. Viendo que no respondía, dio vuelta la página y comenzó a leer para sí mismo, sin dejar que Naruto viera.

-¡Hey! -replicó Naruto cuando su pervertido amigo apartaba la revista- ¡yo también quiero ver!-Luego se puso a forcejear y tironearlo de la ropa para recuperar el deseado objeto; sin embargo, el moreno no se lo permitía. Ambos cayeron al suelo, quedando en una posición bastante comprometedora.

-… ¿Quieres intentarlo…?-propuso Sasuke cuando el rubio estiraba su brazo para alcanzarla.

Naruto detuvo su movimiento, y bajo el brazo escuchando atentamente lo que le aprecia una interesante propuesta. Él sabía que el pelinegro hablaba en serio, nunca hacia bromas, y esta no era la excepción. Se miraron profundamente por lo que pareció ser una eternidad; fue una mirada inquisidora pero cargada de chispa, esa chispa que sólo el deseo juvenil podría provocar.

Sasuke bajó la revista y, con un sólo movimiento, alcanzó los rojizos labios de Naruto. El beso se volvió demandante de un momento a otro, pidiendo más y más...El rubio comenzó a enrollar, en sus dedos, pequeños mechones del cabello de su compañero, mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban. La mano de Naruto comenzó a deslizarse suavemente por el cabello de Sasuke, bajando por su mejilla y luego por su cuello, deteniéndose en él para acariciarlo. Mientras el beso se intensificaba, sus dedos bajaron hasta la desabotonada camisa del candente moreno y con ellos tocó su pecho. Al mismo tiempo que Sasuke movía sus labios por cada rincón del cuello del otro, mordisqueando y lamiendo con intensidad y deseo. Finalmente, se separaron en busca de aire. Podían escuchar las exaltadas y agitadas respiraciones que trataban de tranquilizar, sin lograrlo. Sasuke miró a Naruto con ojos encendidos, y repentinamente se separó de él. El rubio se vio en una total decepción, y pensando que Sasuke se había arrepentido, solo lo observó alejarse. Recobró su sonrisa y prestó atención cuando cayó en la cuenta de que el pelinegro se acercaba a recuperar la revista, que él mismo había tirado en medio de tanta excitación. Este la examinó por un momento y pasó un par de páginas, hasta que bruscamente se detuvo en una. Luego dirigió su vista hacia su compañero y la sostuvo por unos cuantos segundos.

-... Naruto...- susurró con la voz entrecortada. Su gesto cambió repentinamente mostrando culpa y una pizca de terror. -¿Que...Que estamos haciendo?- Indagó con un dejo de desesperación.

Naruto, como respuesta, le envió una mirada desilusionada. Reinó un silencio incómodo y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mirarse de vuelta.

-Sa-Sasuke...-tartamudeó el rubio, pasando sus dedos por su cabello en señal de sumisión- Tu... me gustas hace tiempo- le confesó.

Inmediatamente, el pelinegro, levantó la mirada con un brillo especial y al mismo tiempo sorprendido. Lo contempló sonrojarse tiernamente, lo que impulsó a abalanzarse sobre su cuerpo, empujándolo contra los estantes. Le rodeó la cara con las manos y rozó el dedo pulgar sobre su labio inferior. Posteriormente, las recorrió por el cuerpo de Naruto hasta llegar a su cintura. Metió la derecha por debajo de la playera azul y empezó al rasguñarle la espalda.

-Ahh...-gimió Naruto contra el hombro de Sasuke, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Buscó sus labios desesperadamente, y al encontrarlos, los lamió con suavidad y adoración. Luego le obligó a arrodillarse junto a él, en el suelo.

-¿Sabes, Naruto?-Le dijo Sasuke con voz ronca y jadeante-...Hay muchas cosas en esa revista que quiero hacerte. Pero...esto me está empezando a molestar-El pelinegro tomó la playera de su amigo, desgarrándola lo suficiente para que su pecho y abdomen se volvieran visibles. Entonces, continuó con la tarea de besar y chupar el cuello de Naruto, luego lo hizo con cada uno de los pezones, volviéndolos erectos.

-Ah...Sasuke-gimió el rubio-Mmm...-

Sasuke continuó mordiendo sus abdominales hasta llegar a su ombligo, y empezó a lamerlo. Naruto sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. El placer que le causaba la lengua de Sasuke en ese lugar tan sensible era demasiado para él, ya no podía contener sus ansias de más...

-Saasuke...-Se quejó más fuerte.

El moreno le tapó la boca con un beso furtivo. Se separó de él y luego le dijo:

-Cálmate, dobe. Estás demasiado emocionado-

Naruto ladeó la cabeza a un costado sin entender por qué su amigo no seguía con lo que estaba haciendo. Sasuke le dedicó una semi-sonrisa, algo oscura. Volvió a tomar la revista y le enseño al rubiecito lo que quería. Al principio Naruto enrojeció, para después dar lugar a una mirada algo estimulante y provocativa. Entonces, se paró, dejando a Sasuke de rodillas frente a él. Comenzó por quitarse la harapienta playera que el moreno había desgarrado, dejando caer solo un par de jirones de tela azul. Los ojos de Sasuke se plantaron en él y Naruto se dio cuenta de que iba por buen camino. Tomó una de sus zapatillas, y deshizo en nudo que las ataba, dejándolas sobre el suelo y repitiendo el proceso con la otra. Luego se desabrochó el pantalón y comenzó a deslizarlo lentamente...para luego volvérselos a poner y mirar a Sasuke de manera burlesca. El pelinegro lo miró con enfado. El rubio rió espontáneamente.

-No voy a quedar completamente desnudo si tú aún estás vestido, Sasuke-Le dijo con voz sedosa.

Sasuke se quitó la camisa con rapidez y se la lanzó a su compañero .Él la tomó y aspiró su dulce aroma, provocando a su espectador y, posteriormente, poniéndosela. Entonces, esta vez sí se quitó los pantalones, quedando en boxers. Se acercó a Sasuke por la espalda, lo rodeó con sus brazos y hundió su rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello; empezó masajeando su espalda hasta que se le quitara la contractura y sus manos se hundieran en su carne. El Uchiha dejó que Naruto hiciera su trabajo, gozándolo.

-Sasuke... ¿yo te gusto?-Le preguntó aún sin saber la respuesta concreta.

-¡No hagas preguntas estúpidas, dobe!-Le dijo con tono seco-Yo…te amo, baka.-

Naruto se detuvo instintivamente, sólo se escuchó el silencio y nada más. Entonces Sasuke volteó, mirándose cara a cara, y pudo ver sus ojos brillosos. Sin previo aviso, se le abalanzó haciendo que ambos quedaran tendidos en el suelo, el pelinegro en la parte superior, aprisionando al rubio en una jaula con sus brazos y sus piernas…y unieron sus bocas en un apasionado e interminable beso. Bajó su mano apenas rozando su pecho, hasta llegar a su prominente erección, y empezó a acariciarla sobre los boxers que aún llevaba puestos.

-Aahg… ¡Sasuke!-gimió Naruto necesitándolo.

El moreno lo miró con satisfacción, aumentando la velocidad, tocándolo sin restricciones. Los boxers de Naruto comenzaron a humedecerse.

-¿Quieres que te los quite?-Le preguntó tirando del elástico.

-S-si…-Dijo asintiendo frenéticamente.

-¿Y si no lo hago, qué?-Le desafió.

Naruto podía sentir el dolor en su parte baja.

-P-por favor… ¡quítamelos ya!-Rogó desesperado.

Sasuke sucumbió al verlo tan vulnerable, semidesnudo, cubierto de sudor y pidiendo por más. Tomó los boxers con ambas manos y se los quitó de un tirón. Al descubrir su piel, no pudo resistir el impulso de morderle el vientre, de marcarlo como suyo. Agarró entre sus manos la carne dura de Naruto y empezó a masturbarlo con lentitud, estirando su piel y apretándole la punta con sus dedos.

Naruto estaba sumido en éxtasis total, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos inconscientemente.

-Ohhg...mmm...Sa-Sasu-ke-Suspiró el rubio.

Sasuke disfrutaba esto tanto como su amigo, víctima de su pasión. Pero su miembro estaba hinchado y le dolía tanto...tenía una vista demasiado erótica, debía parar ahora mismo si no quería que el rubio se corriera antes de tiempo.

Naruto abrió sus ojos repentinamente, al darse cuenta de que Sasuke se había detenido.

-¡Por qué te detienes!-exclamó con un aire de rabia.

-Ya tuviste demasiado-Le contestó Sasuke, que se veía ansioso- ahora…me toca a mí.-

Naruto levantó una ceja en forma de pregunta, y luego se dio cuenta de lo que su compañero le pedía. Desanimado, se levantó y se colocó delante de Sasuke. Tomó lo que quedaba de a desgarrada playera azul y la amarró sobre los ojos del pelinegro, atándola por detrás de su cabeza.

Sasuke, ya con los ojos vendados y a la deriva del resto de sus sentidos, percibió el toque de Naruto en sus muslos y sus firmesO.o nalgas. Luego sintió como sus manos se deslizaron, bajándole los pantalones y la ropa interior lo suficiente como para que su pene erecto saliese a la luz. Pudo sentir como masajeaba su miembro...Y como comenzaba a perder el juicio, unos roncos gemidos escapaban de su boca. Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, cuando percibió el dulce aliento de su compañero en aquel lugar tan íntimo. El rubio presionó la punta de su glande con la lengua, saboreándolo, luego comenzó a lamerlo por toda su extensión, de arriba abajo y viceversa.

-Mmmh…Naruto-Gimió el moreno mordiendo su labio inferior.

Naruto engulló el miembro con fervor, poniendo toda su atención en proporcionarle el mejor placer al Uchiha, pasando su lengua con exquisitez en los puntos más sensibles.

Ante el enorme placer que el rubio infligía sobre él, sintió que de sus sentidos estaban agobiados y decidió quitarse la venda, descubriendo la lujuriosa escena de Naruto devorándolo. Sus miradas se cruzaron en ese intenso momento, entonces el rubicundo chico soltó el falo de Sasuke, no sin antes darle una última lamida. Se reincorporó, sentándose en frente de él.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos…?!-Exclamó el moreno enojado.

-No es bonito, ¿eh?-Se burló el otro vengativamente.

-…Hmp.-se quejó.- ¿Entonces así lo quieres?-Le amenazó maliciosamente. Sujetó a Naruto de las caderas y lo giró, dejándolo de espaldas a él…lo puso a gatas y le pegó la primera nalgada.

-¡Auch!-dio un grito ahogado.

-A que te gusta, ¿no?-Demandó.

Sin dar tiempo a que se compañero contestara algo, le dio la segunda nalgada, pero esta era más fuerte. Naruto agachó su cabeza preparándose para la siguiente, pero sin tratar de zafarse. Sasuke rozó con los dedos la punta de su erección, a lo que el rubio respondió con un jadeo. El pelinegro, loco por la lascivia, le propinó un último azote, y luego se inclinó para lubricar la cavidad de su víctima con su lengua.

Los espasmos de gozo recorrieron a Naruto como choques eléctricos, al sentir el toque de su amante.

-Ouuhhh, Sasuke.-

Pero el moreno se detuvo para introducir el primero de los tres dedos dentro de él. Naruto sintió incomodidad ante el contacto, pero la sensación mejoró cuando comenzó a moverlo lenta y cuidadosamente. Sintió un profundo dolor cuando ingresó el segundo.

-Sa-Sasuke… duele… -lloriqueó el muchacho, advirtiendo una gran quemazón al tener el tercer dedo en su interior.

-Cálmate, ya se sentirá mucho mejor-Le consoló, tratándolo con suavidad. Continuó con el delicado vaivén, logrando que su entrada se dilatara más y más.

-Amm…se…se siente bieeen-Gimoteó el rubiecito, comenzando a notar el deleite que se le proporcionaba-…más.-

Y justo cuando empezaba a disfrutarlo, Sasuke, quitó los dedos de su trasero. Naruto volteó a verlo preparándose para lo que seguía. Sin embargo, Sasuke, lo tomó de los hombros obligándole a girarse, posicionándolo, acostado en suelo, para la intromisión.

-Quiero hacerte el amor…mirándote a los ojos-Le confesó el Uchiha con una voz cargada de pasión. Luego introdujo su miembro en la cavidad de su amigo, hundiéndose en medio de tanto placer, moviéndose adentro y afuera de él con lentitud al principio, y aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas después.

-Ah, Sasuke… si… más rápido- pidió Naruto con erotismo, sintiendo la fogosidad transitando por su sangre. Sasuke no pudo resistirse a las súplicas de su enamorado. Lo penetró más fuerte, una y otra vez, hasta dar con el lugar exacto que hacía al rubio delirar.

-¡Aaggh!...así, ¡ahí!-Gritó extasiado. El placer y la adrenalina eran demasiado y Naruto no podía quedarse quieto, retorciéndose debajo de su compañero hasta lograr voltearlo, quedando sentado encima de él. Cuando tomó el control, se decidió a montarlo, subiendo y bajando con brutalidad por la masculinidad del moreno.

-Na-Naruto- dijo entre jadeos el pelinegro, apreciando la salvaje escena y tentándose a tomar el miembro del rubio para masturbarlo con fiereza.

Naruto se percató de las acciones que Sasuke ejercía sobre él y comenzó a aumentar, aún más, la velocidad de los movimientos; haciendo que ambos, casi al mismo tiempo, se corriesen.

-¡AHHH…SASUKE!-Vociferó mientras su semen caía por toda mano de su compañero.

-¡OH, SI! ¡NARUTO!-Clamó Sasuke dejando su blanquecino líquido dentro de su amante.

Naruto se desplomó sobre Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que el Uchiha salía de él, permaneciendo ambos acostados en el suelo. Sus respiraciones aún eran agitadas cuando sintieron el sonido de unos pasos aproximándose. Rápido, se vistieron…

-¡Mi playera!-Recordó el rubio, asustado. Pero no tuvieron tiempo de solucionarlo.

La bibliotecaria caminó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a dónde creía haber visto dirigirse a los jóvenes, y al llegar vio a los muchachos semi desnudos y con los cabellos alborotados. Estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor y, misteriosamente, uno llevaba puesta la camisa del otro.

-Sólo he venido a devolverles un libro que habían olvidado-Dijo la señora con una divertida sonrisa en los labios, y mirándolos con un brillo pervertido en los ojos. Definitivamente sabía lo que había ocurrido.-Tengan cuidado de no resfriarse, porque afuera está lloviendo.- la anciana se dio media vuelta, girando sobre los talones, y se fue.

Ambos se vieron con una media sonrisa y Sasuke le susurró:

-¿Quieres pasar la noche en mi casa?-

A lo que Naruto respondió con un beso en la mejilla, y salió caminando por delante de él, con su camisa blanca sobre los hombros.


	2. Epílogo

Tres años después:

Sasuke esperaba ansioso la llegada de su compañero, Naruto Uzumaki, en ese día, se cumplían 3 años de aquella primera vez, en la biblioteca.

En la actualidad, ambos iban a la universidad y vivían juntos en un pequeño departamento situado en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio.

Naruto estaba a punto de terminar su turno como camarero en la pizzería Nii-chan's, en donde Susuke también trabajaba como repartidor.

El pelinegro vio a su novio entrar por la puerta agotado, con el paso lento y una mala cara, además de llevar la ropa manchada con lo que parecía ser restos de harina y pequeños pedazos de huevo en el pelo.

-Buenas noches- saludó el Naruto con apenas un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué te pasó?- inquirió Sasuke observando la situación y riendo por dentro.

- Estoy muy cansado, tuve un muy mal día en el trabajo- .

-Me doy cuenta- respondió quitándole un poco de comida del pelo.

-Hoy faltó el chef- explicó- me enviaron a cocinar y me resbalé. La bandeja con la orden cayó sobre mí; en fin, me voy a dormir…-.

- ¿A caso no sabes que día es hoy?- replicó el moreno.

- Hoy…- .pensó su contestación sabiendo que no era acertada- es martes-.

Sasuke, molesto, tomó a Naruto por el cabello y lo dirigió hacia la ducha.

¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!- exclamó con sorpresa el rubio.

Sasuke no respondió y continuó con su tarea de arrastrarlo hasta el baño, una vez allí lo soltó.

-Entra- ordenó con una autoridad que Naruto no se atrevió a cuestionar.

El chico hizo ademán de sacarse la ropa.

-No- resaltó- así-.

El rubio lo miró sin comprenderlo pero obedeció a las instrucciones sin chistar, abrió el agua dejándola caer sobre él. Lo miró inquisidoramente, recibiendo una sonrisa socarrona del moreno, mientras se quitaba la ropa e ingresaba a la ducha.

-No podemos dejar esa carita tan linda así de sucia- Le dijo el seme mientras le quitaba restos de harina de su rostro. Luego tomó un poco de shampoo y comenzó a lavarle el dorado cabello.

Naruto se empezó a relajar ante el dulce toque de su amante que con un ágil movimiento le quitó la camiseta roja empapada. Tomando una barra de jabón la frotó entre sus manos hasta conseguir una leve espuma y comenzó a deslizarlas por la bronceada espalda de su novio.

- ¿A qué viene todo esto?- Le preguntó el uke.

- Shhh… solo cállate y disfrútalo- Susurró el pelinegro con pasión, pegándose tras él y besándole el cuello – Naruto…- suspiró en su oido haciendo que al rubio se le acelerara el pulso. Adoraba escucharlo decir su nombre.

Lentamente, Sasuke, fue bajando por la espalda de su presa besando y lamiendo la suave piel hasta llegar a su cintura, entonces, aprovechó para quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior de un solo tirón. Lugo lo arrinconó contra una de las esquinas de la ducha, lo vio a sus ojos como el cielo y le dijo con voz ronca:

-Quiero que me hagas tuyo esta noche-.

Naruto lo miró extrañado ¿Cómo era posible que Sasuke-obseso-del-control-Uchiha quisiera ser el pasivo en esta ocasión?

-Pero… Suasuke, yo nunca se lo hice a nadie-.

-Esta noche… lo harás- le aseguró- Voy a encargarme de que hasta tus fantasías mas oscuras se cumplan. Tú solo confía en mí como yo confío en ti, tan solo dime lo que quieres y lo haré sin importar lo que sea-.

-E - está bien- tartamudeó el rubio, confundido por los cambios del moreno, pero al mismo tiempo excitado. No siempre se aparecía una oportunidad como esa- Quiero… que te masturbes- Le confesó avergonzado de sus sucios deseos-

Sasuke le dio a su compañero una mirada lasciva pero se guardó sus comentarios para sí mismo. Sin soltar la vista de Naruto, tomó su miembro erecto, el cual empezó a tocar pausadamente observando las difusas reacciones de su espectador. El solo verlo lo excitaba de sobremanera, semidesnudo, con el agua cayéndole por la espalda, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillosos por el deseo lo volvían loco.

Sin darse cuenta los movimientos comenzaron a acelerarse y un gemido involuntario escapó de su boca. El líquido pre-seminal apareció en la punta mientras la erección de Naruto crecía.

El pelinegro estaba tan absorto en sus fantasía que no notó que su compañero había comenzado a masturbarse hasta que lo escuchó gemir.

-Sasuke… ahh-.

Al volverse hacia Naruto notó la expresión de placer con la que lo vio y sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente. El rubio no resistió el impulso de abalanzarse contra el cuerpo de su azabache y se unieron en un beso devorador.

Los labios y lengua comenzaron a descender por le cuello de Sasuke hasta su base y ahí lo mordió dejando su maca personal, entonces agarró el pene de su compañero y lo frotó con ferocidad. El Uchiha le imitó con destreza, ya que era u territorio al que él estaba acostumbrado. Ambos estaban llegando al límite, perdidos en las sensaciones que el otro le proporcionaba.

-Na…ru….to- le llamó el pelinegro casi en el clímax.

-Ahh… ahhg?

- Te amo- le gritó atrayéndolo más hacia sí.

-Ooh… Sa-sasuke- gritó corriéndose por las palabras del moreno.

Al sentir el semen del rubio escaparse y caer sobre el terminó también con una grito ahogado. Luego, los dos quedaron tendidos en el suelo; Naruto encima de Sasuke, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas y el agua cayendo sobre ellos.

-No me respondiste- esperó la contestación.

-Yo también te amo- murmuró Naruto y lo besó en la nariz.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo y le dijo:

-Tu regalo de aniversario te estará esperando en la habitación- .

Previamente, salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en la cintura y Naruto se dio cuenta de que lo había olvidado, pero todo rastro de culpa desapareció y siguió a su amante, embobado y dejando abierta la canilla.


End file.
